


the glasses

by Love_you_a_latte



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: How Peter Parker gets Tony's glasses.Inspired by the FFH trailer.He ran the pads of his thumbs along the edges of the case absentmindedly, trying to figure out why he was here. Why had he left the house right before sunrise? Why had he swung here? Climbed into this room? Why had he opened the dresser drawer? And why on Earth were Tony Stark's glasses inside of it?





	the glasses

**Author's Note:**

> END GAME SPOILERS!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"You know, this isn't gonna bring him back," Aunt May said softly.

"Yeah. I know." Seeing her face, Peter realized he shouldn't have used that tone--his aunt was only trying to help--but he was tired of hearing everyone say the same thing over and over. If it wasn't "He's still here with us," it was something along the lines of "what you're doing isn't going to bring him back." And he knew they all meant well, but it hurt. As if it wasn't hard enough seeing Tony Stark's face everywhere he went, each friend he ran into seemed to have something to say about it. He appreciated the condolences, he really did, but didn't need the reminders.

"You're going to go out again, aren't you?" May murmered, a look of pity on her face.

Peter nodded slowly, grabbing an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter. He took a bite, gave his aunt a small wave goodbye, and climbed out of the window as quickly as he had climbed in. Maybe he shouldn't have been spending this much time out at night, and maybe it was the reason he fell asleep so many times during the school day that he was failing each class, but it didn't matter. It was the only way he stayed whole. He felt as if he was broken into a million pieces, held together only by the fact that he never rested. Never gave himself a chance to grieve. Never stopped for one second because he knew that if he did, he wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman that Tony had always wanted him to be.

Trying to keep the tears in, Peter swung through the city without any particular intention. He just needed to _move_. To do _something_. Which would be why he was shocked to find himself attached to Stark tower by the webs from his hands.

He looked around, taking in the city beneath him. The beginnings of a sunrise peeked through the skyscrapers, the sun's yellow face barely reaching above the horizon. He didn't know why he had ended up here. But, with the same hollow feeling that had brought him here, he climbed. 

Peter watched the buildings slowly shrink as his arms and legs moved methodically, purposefully, as if he actually had a destination in mind. But maybe he did. Because, as he was climbing, he heard a soft whirring, and one of the building's massive windows swung open.

"Friday tells me that you are welcome inside the tower under the 'In The Event of My Death' protocol," Karen said, startling Peter.

"Thanks Karen," he responded, trying to keep his voice even.

He climbed in through the window, and found himself in his own room. Or, rather, the one that Tony had designated for him should he ever need a place to crash. It had a low bed, dresser, closet, and a door to a bathroom, but nothing that actually belonged to Peter. Friday turned the lights on, letting him look at the room for the first time in years.

Peter looked around slowly, scanning the walls, the floorboards, and then the furniture. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. But, once again, the hollow feeling was taking over.

He padded quietly to the dresser, listening as his footsteps were muffled by his suit. He opened the top drawer, and inside was what looked like an eyeglass case. He closed the drawer, and began strolling over to the window as he opened the case. Then he stopped. Inside was a pair of glasses that he would recognize from anywhere. Glasses that he had put on when the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist wasn't looking. Glasses that he had watched Tony develop and upgrade in the lab. Glasses that he saw on his mentor's face almost every day.

Peter slipped opened their frames, and placed them on his face. Nothing happened. Nothing changed. It was all the same; the empty room lit by the flourescent lights and UV rays coming in from the sunrise, silent except for his slow, deep breaths.

He ran the pads of his thumbs along the edges of the case absentmindedly, trying to figure out why he was here. Why had he left the house right before sunrise? Why had he swung here? Climbed into this room? Why had he opened the dresser drawer? And why on Earth were Tony Stark's glasses inside of it?

But as his fingers rubbed the case, he felt a slight bump. Looking down, he was met with a small, dark circle that looked suspiciously like the earpiece Tony often wore when he left the tower to help him hear any news from Friday.

Peter used his fingernails to gingerly pull it off the side of the eyeglass case, and stick it behind his ear. Suddenly, the glasses came to life, and he was met with a figure standing no more than five feet in front of him.

The figure of Tony Stark.

"Hey, kid," he said.

"Hey." And with that one word, all of Peter Parker's pieces fell off from his body. The hollow feeling was gone, replaced with a horrible ache. He dissolved into tears, sinking to the floor, shaking. He couldn't hold it in any more.

But as his sobs broke the silence of his cold tower room, he heard Tony speak.

"I know things aren't going to be easy. They never are. But you can make it through this."

When Peter looks up, he saw the image of Tony watch him before continuing.

"I guess I'm working on nothing but a little hope right now, but maybe it's enough. Maybe you'll get this one day. That'll mean I'm dead but hey, every great man has to go at some point," Stark smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. His dark, sad eyes.

"Keep living, kid. Keep helping little old ladies, keep doing what you do, even if no one believes in you. Because when I'm dead, you'll be my legacy."

There's another pause, and the hologram looks around the room before stopping at the window, where the beautiful colors of the sunset had emerged.

"And _damn_ , am I proud of that legacy."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry. This is so sad. But I had the idea, and my last Spider fic was so well received that I wanted to write another.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
